War of Hearts
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Tacita Badem is the quiet one. Her life is pretty much predictable and can be described as a bit boring. When she moves in with Monty and Jasper, they decide to bring her out of her shell by bringing her into their circle of friends. Will Tacita build long-lasting friendships and a possible relationship with a certain freckled face boy? Modern AU


**A/N: I struggled so hard determining whether to write this story by the two seasons of the 100 but there was also a part of me that didn't feel like doing that. So here I am with a Modern AU & an OC (Which isn't anything new since that's basically all I write about) that I am pairing with the lovely Bellamy Blake. **

* * *

9,758 kilometers.

That's the distance between Seattle and Istanbul.

Tacita Badem was always excited to go back home and visit her family, her mother and her father seemed to be on good terms while she stayed there on vacation. Tacita made a promise to her parents that whenever she finished exams she would come back home since their only child seemed to make the two realize their love for each other. Tacita's parents went through the constant battle of separating and getting back together. Mr. and Mrs. Badem were complete opposites, Mr. Badem wore his hair very low and had a face full of a thick dark beard and had a very thin body. He is the type of man who kept his cool to whatever situation fell into his lap, he did not enjoy confrontation opposed to his wife who would snap on someone in a short matter of seconds. Mr. Badem tended to be very open, friendly, and kind-hearted. He spent most of his time out sight-seeing and embracing the beauty of his home just so he could gain inspiration for his art work. Mrs. Badem was loud, overly confident, and still partied instead of staying at home all the time like her husband usually did. Mrs. Badem used her looks as an advantage to get whatever she wanted, her natural curls fell to the middle of her back and she always worked on her figure whenever she received the chance. Mrs. Badem knew she could have any man that she wanted and if her husband would not give her the attention she craved then she would find it elsewhere.

Tacita's parents informed her that they were now going to counseling and seemed to figure out what their issues were. She often wondered if this were all an act but she did not question it any further, enjoying as much time with her parents as she could.

Tacita stood out on the platform with her earphones in her ears and her suitcase down by her feet. The girl stared down at the device in her hand to check the time: _3:06 p.m._ The train would be arriving in five more minutes and Tacita could not wait to get back to her own bed. She let out a small yawn as her phone buzzed signaling that she had a text message.

 **From: Monteeeee**

 _Jasper & I would like to know what time your train will be arriving to Seattle?_

 **To: Monteeeee**

 _Around 8._

When Tacita did not receive a reply back from the boy she looked up just in time for her train to be spotted in the distance. She could hear the slight whistle and smoke evaporating into the air as it sped down the tracks. With a shove of her phone into her hoodie she clenched onto the handle of her suitcase and waited a few seconds as the train sped by her sending the lose curls that hung by the side of her face into an uproar. As the train screeched to a complete stop, riders exited from the train while others shoved their way inside. A woman shoved Tacita's shoulder trying to squeeze by the riders who exited from the train. Tacita rubbed her shoulder glaring at the woman who made her way onto the train and patiently waited for everyone else to exit. Once inside Tacita glanced down at her ticket to make sure she had the right number for her seat. She spotted the woman with the red hair sitting in the seat in front of hers now furiously tapping on her phone. Tacita figured that the woman was having a bad day and moved to lift her luggage into the compartment next to her seat.

Sighing she sat down on in her seat balling her feet underneath her as her playlist switched to cello instrumentals. A wave of air tickled Tacita's nose as a figure sat down beside her, Tacita turned her head to the side to get a look at the person who sat down next to her. His scent drew her in immediately his aroma lingering of charcoal flames and cinnamon, her eyes traces over his features spotting a light dusting of freckles shining on his skin. His chin poked out just slightly holding a small dent right down the middle of it, his nostrils flared out a bit, his skin the shade of honey brown, and the hair that lay against his forehead was a complete mess. Tacita inhaled as he turned to her, his dark brown eyes resembling the color of black and brown paint mixed together. His eyes held a doe-like formation as he stared back at her for a few seconds before carrying on with his conversation, "Yeah O. I'm on the train now, I should be there in five hours or so."

Tactia tilted her head to the side figuring that he were on the phone with someone and looked away by turning the music up on her phone. She lay her head back against the seat and stared out the window as the train started to move. Tacita always found herself falling into dramatics whenever she were in a moving vehicle and listening to music. She knew she wasn't alone on that because Jasper seemed to put on a show whenever they were in a car together, making their car rides eventful.

Ten full minutes passed when Tacita felt knuckles tapping against her arm. Tacita turned her head to the left pulling an earphone out of her ear to face the guy beside her, he now had a book in his hands and paused as he took in Tacita's appearance. Tacita watched as his dark eyes trailed over her smooth creamy peach skin, to the way the tip of her nose poked out a bit, to how full her lips were shaped, to the pitch darkness of her curly hair, then finally resting on her striking mixture of green-gray eyes.

"The ticket man is on his way." The guy spoke.

Tactia nodded her head, "Thanks," She replied digging into her backpack to find the ticket.

The dark haired woman craned her neck upwards to spot the ticket man a few seats ahead before leaning back against her seat. Soon the ticket man stood before their seats holding his hand out for the their tickets, the guy beside Tacita handed over her ticket for her and they both watched as the ticket man punched holes through the piece of paper. After he punched holes through the guy with the honey brown skin's did he turn to face Tacita who had her eyes out the window once more.

"Hey...I couldn't help but notice that your ticket said you were coming from Istanbul?"

Tacita pulled both of her earphones out of her ears and gave a slight nod, "Uh Yeah. I was born and raised there for a bit."

"And you didn't think to just get a straight flight to Seattle?"

"Sure, it would have made things easier but I can never turn down a train ride."

With a smirk the guy leaned over a bit to get a good view of Tacita's eyes and whispered, "Well I hope this is a memorable experience for you."

In reply all Tacita could do was send the guy a shy smile.

* * *

 **A/N: ANDDDD this is all I have so far. What do you think? *Cringes* This story is also placed on my wattpad account which is Tastemyheartbeat so if you want to go over there and read it there you can also do that.**


End file.
